That Little Feeling Called Love
by CrescentShadowStreak
Summary: Most. Longest. Story. Ever. Note that this has an official Sonic character paired with an OC. If you do not like this, I suggest going to a different story. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!


I don't really know what's going on, or why I'm feeling like this. Well, I should probably start from the start of all of this. It was a cold winter evening in January, and we were just heading towards school. And as usual, me, Sonic, and his (more or less) adopted sister, Crescent, walked together, living in the same house and all. Anyway, while walking, I noticed she was shivering. She did have her scarf on and a jacket, though I couldn't understand why she was cold. I looked at her and asked, "You seem cold." She looked over at me with a surprised face, almost like she didn't think I would ask a question like that. Her cheeks turned a little rosy as she smiled and said, "No, I'm fine. I guess this jacket isn't heavy enough. Thanks for the concern though, Shads." She smiled again. And, I must admit, she had a really cute smile. Anyways, we finally made it towards school and sighed in relief as we entered the warm building. Crescent went over to her locker to put up her stuff and then she got out her usual things she needed. Sonic was doing the same thing, wherever the heck his locker is. I suddenly saw him step beside me. He seemed to notice I was staring at her. "Dude, what are you staring at?" he asked, looking at me as if I just did something completely awkward. I cleared my throat and said, "Why would you want to know all of a sudden? And shouldn't you be somewhere?" I was getting really annoyed with Sonic always in my business. And usually he always seems to question me when I stare at Crescent for more than an hour or so. Sonic shook his head and said, "I'm not going anywhere right now. First of all, I want answers." I looked at him as if he were a complete idiot (I give him that look all the time, anyways). I muttered a curse under my breath and turned to face him. "Look, your not getting your answers, OK? I'm tired of that subject, OK? So knock it off!" "What are you arguing about over there, you two?" I was confused of who that person's voice was. I turned around and saw Amy, who was standing right beside Crescent. She looked over at Amy. "You know, I never know anymore. They fight about weird things all the time." "Ah. Your right about that." The two girls giggled. And I just sweatdropped. "Pfft. We don't usually argue about stupid things, you know.", Sonic said. Amy walked over to him, giving him a sassy smirk. "Oh really now? What things do you fight about then?" Sonic's brain seemed to shut down for a moment as he started to think. Amy just laughed and said, "I thought so." Crescent then walked beside her and said, "Hey now, they can't help it, you know." Amy sighed. "Your right." The bell soon rang for first period, and we all headed to our seperate classes.

It was the afternoon now, and Sonic had just decided to go on and go home without us. So it was just me and Crescent walking home together. And... it was awkward. We didn't say anything. Only the sounds of our shoes were being heard against the sidewalk. I turned to look at her for a minute, noticing something about her. The sunlight was sort of making her hair sort of stand out. And since the wind was blowing, she looked all the more prettier. She noticed me looking and looked at me, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "What is it?" she asked me. "I... um... it's nothing." I said, rather shyly. "Are you sure? You seem to have something on your mind. Can you tell me?" I blushed, rather surprised she would ask a question like that. "Um... I guess." She stopped her walking, making me stop as well. "OK then. Tell me." I blushed, thinking of what to say. "Um..." "Come on, Shads. Just say it." "I want to know the meaning of love!" Wait. Did I really just say that? I internally slapped myself for saying a stupid thing. Her face looked like a mixture of confusion and something else. "You... want to know about... love?" She cocked her head to the left, making a strand of hair fall into here face. I nodded, suddenly realizing that this was what I wanted to ask. "Well... love is sort of like... a deep feeling you have inside of you when your with someone." She started to state, and I was trying to take it all in. "And... what else?" "Oh... I think that's it. But..." She stepped closer to me, making me blush a little. "When you start to feel love, you might feel it right here." She pointed to where my heart is. "You'll feel a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of you. That's when you start to have love." She smiled rather adorably before continuing to walk towards where our house was. She looked back at me, noticing I wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?" "Oh. Yes, I am." But... I wanted to process everything first. So, I guess it all makes sense now. I've felt many things before in my immortal lifetime. But, I have never had that little feeling called "love." I looked back at her again, and I saw her smiling. As she did so, I thought, _"I guess I am now."_


End file.
